Mauritiusball
Parliamentary Republic since 1992 |language = Creole Bhojpuri French English |type = Mauritian Creole: mix of Indian, African, Chinese and Latin culture |capital = Port Louisball |religion = Hinduism Christianity file:islam-icon.png Islam |friends = Everybody, except ones at below my best friends Hindu Brother Another Hindu brother Malaysiaball Tringapore UKball USAball |enemies = How dare you! You ate all my dodos in 1681, and Rodrigues solitaire in 1848! Pirateballs You do the same thing as the dutch shit! Name Stealer |likes = Dodos, Touristmoneys, Secretly hiding dodos and reviving even more dodos in his basement |hates = Pirates, Dutch people |predecessor = British Mauritiusball |bork = Dodo Dodo |imagewidth = default |reality = Island countryball }}Mauritiusball is a countryball off the east coast of Africa. He is to the east of Madagascarball, the north of Réunionball the south of Seychellesball. Just like Canadaball, he can speak both French and English, but he speaks more Creole and Bhojpuri. He is also the only African country with Hindu religious majority, due to the large migration of Indians to their territory. He is the most developed countryball in Africa and he also has the most stable government. History Mauritiusball was born as an 8ball. In 1638 Netherlandsball discovered him and adopted him HE ALSO INTO KILL ALL MINE DODOS AND I WILL OF PUNISH HIM VERY BADLY I HOPE HE INTO SINK!!!, However, in 1710, Dutch Republicball, due to major problems, disowned Mauritius. In 1715, Franceball took over Mauritiusball and made everyone slaves. Despite this sad event in Mauritiusball's history, his language is based off French. When the Napoleon wars began, Mauritius became nothing more than a port, which used for raiding UKball's ships. Eventually, in 1810, UKball gained control over . During rule lots of Indians began to arrive in Mauritius to work and soon they became an important group in the island. Despite many Mauritiusball's willing to fight for in the First World War, Mauritiusball was not affected much by the consequences. In World War II, however, Mauritiusball was affected badly. His clay was in a state of civil unrest, but he soon recovered. Due to being unable to hold onto his colonies for much longer, UKball granted Mauritiusball independence. In 1992, Mauritiusball was recognised as a republic in the Commonwealth, and since then has managed to become one the most prosperous countryballs in Africa. Mauritiusball has made many friends since being in the Commonwealth, and still keeps in touch with Seychellesball. Relationships Friends * Indiaball - Colonial father. Is of a good parent. Thank yuo for the satellite. * Chinaball - My another ancestor * Tourist - Gib monies and tourist tax. * Brother - Thank you for gib us proton. Also really diverse. * Tringapore - Brother and Southeast asian version of myself. Both can into diversity Enemies * Netherlandsball - Dafuq, why did you kill all the Dodos How to draw Draw Mauritiusball is very simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into four horizontal stripes, red, blue, yellow and green # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Artwork Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori 10276005 620883027981330 5930176532214904587 n.png Q0i5gG0.png LdKj0G2.png QTxNZI5.png Hollandball+is+best+ball+_2314348b02809ec25e81f316b047cc46.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Comics Yet Another Day with Indian Ocean African Buddies.png|credit from taongkalye ESwatini_lemonade_SJB95.png 'difY7rG.png BQNCAbo.png|A Developed Country! wdyBH8t-600x913.png FjNJGRq.png Life in East Africa.png How Seychelles gets its name.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_4.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_5.png Maurice-superiorite.png wRDUq24.png run-tourisme-2.png The Chain of Gib.png zh:毛里求斯球 Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Island Countryball Category:Red Blue Green Yellow Category:Hindu Category:Curry Category:Indian Ocean Category:Bhojpuri Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:UNball Category:Mauritiusball Category:Countryballs